


"Stuff"

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, lol some one told me to write this on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Hansol finally shows up, he apologizes for getting distracted doing "stuff".





	

“Seriously, where are they?” Chan asked with a frown.

“I don’t know, Hansol said he just needed to grab a jacket.” Seungcheol replied, annoyed. He had a fairly good idea what Hansol was doing. “We’re going to be late.”

The rest of the boys were in the vans, ready to head out and had been waiting for Hansol and Seungkwan for almost twenty minutes.

“Just go and get them coups,” Jeonghan pushed him lightly. “We don’t have time for this.”

Seungcheol sighed and nodded. He opened the van door just to see Hansol jogging towards them, face fully flushed. Seungkwan trailed behind him at much more leisurely pace.

“Sorry, I’m late guys.” Hansol ran a hand through his dark hair as he hopped in. “I got distracted doing stuff.”

Seungkwan climbed in after him, shutting the door. He smiled smugly was he put on his seatbelt.

“I’m stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao an oldie but goodie 
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> sorry i haven't been posting too much verkwan lately it's exam time :/


End file.
